


oneshots where i close my eyes while writing them

by burntcrackers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hypixel - Freeform, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Joke Fic, More tags later, No Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: just a bunch of mcyt joke oneshots because why not.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. nike vs adidas // writing challenge

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot is dedicated to the thirty day writing challenge by @gamerboy80ed on twitter. the prompt was favourite cc, and purpled is my favourite cc. probably not gonna do every day, but ill try my best

purple d and gbeigty were palying the cool kid game bedwars from hpizel frim minerat.  
‘hey purppled’ say gameroby80  
‘ehy gamerbot80.” said purpled  
“hey purple” say gaymerboy80  
“hey gamerboy80’ said pried  
“hey purpled” say fameroby80  
“oh youre so stupid youre so weird”  
“oh.”  
then thye played more bedwars from hypixel from miencrsft. halfway thru the gameit was a 2v2with noefbsds.  
“hey purpled do u liek famous sprots brand nike?”  
“im actually more of an adidas person, content creator named gamerboy80.”  
“oh. >:(”  
gamerboy80 then teamgrefed prioled adnthen jumped itno the ovid. 

they repsawned in the besways lovvy.  
“what theuf k gameorby 80” said the man behidn the slauhgter  
“nike spuremccary” said gameryoby  
“no aidass is better”  
“nike”  
“adis”  
“nick”  
“ass”  
“asics.” said skmin hypsixel  
“oh mt god its simon hupxiel” sias purpeland gmaoevyo  
then they both got banned.


	2. sunglasses pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sammy and eret argue in a sunglasses store

oen day sammy grne was at he glases shop gettign the sunglasses. he wasolookjng at s pair of sungleasses to but at the sunglases shop becuse sammy green is the most swagget bedways playet who neesd ti alwats where sunogasee.  
“fhose ate sime symglasses tiu got there” sisd a mystery man wif a deep vocie  
“why tank hou” said hamster spleen  
“not as cool ac MJME THIUGH!” sammy lookex at yjem an and realizex it was eret who was wrearing a paur if sunglasses tioo  
“well no mine ate cooler.”   
“noC uou ffol. you westing sumglasses was nevef meant ti be.”  
“no sugnlasses are my thing. along wirh wearing this suit.”  
“well in thet casw your thing is nkw MY THING UOU FOOLISH BEDARS UOTUUBER!” eret then wore a suit fir his next strema and loked cool as fuck (I couldn’t watch the stream but I bet they looked gorgeous.)  
“oi what the fuck “  
“see i am the nest mjnecraftbyouf er wearing glasses. you suck compared to me. stupid whige straight garmr man.”  
“shit uou gotme gjere”  
“while yiuve been edating, ive been hugging stuffed fread and lookimg good in boots.”  
“fuck”  
“L”  
and from that dya forward smmg green bedwars theb never evervwore sugmlasses sgain. he began to wore clout glqsses nad matcjed witj krusty david thoguh so it wsd okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 70% of this chapter with my eyes closed to make the spelling as horrid as possible.


	3. L also manhunt in skywars // writing challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L

Techn othe lade was steraming slyraws. HE had an eight game winksrteak. and was aoub to iwn a game. There was only one guy left. Techno 360 nos coped the last player wih hsi bow, pearled up to tehm, knocked them nto the void, thne soved a rubiks cube.   
“Gee ggeeeee’ siad the pig man. But then, babd boy halo knocekd tecno mtp teh void.  
“YOOOO WE WON” said georgenot found  
“SULXKX IT FGREEDN BYO” siad pandas  
“Heeeeeeeeh inm not even dream and this isn’t evean minecrarrft manunt.” siaad tescos  
“Oh.’ said badgobhalo. “Wel goodbye echnoblae” then the mfffinterrs letf.  
L  
L  
LL said hte caht  
‘Ehheeeeh ‘ siad techno. Eh then sended steram. Te dumb pig boy went downstairs and swwa phi;lzza minecraft.  
“I wass awhatcing your steam pigical” asid pissza  
“Why are they so mena father’   
Phil sipped his irb ish tea because he was britisha   
“L” siad pizza. Phil then bnnaed techno from rel life


End file.
